Decisions Determine Destiny
by SuperBex
Summary: Stella makes a choice. Mac/Stella & Flack/Stella implied


Stella Bonasera hummed quietly to herself as the elevator climbed steadily towards the New York crime lab

**Decisions Determine Destiny**

Stella Bonasera hummed quietly to herself as the elevator climbed steadily towards the New York crime lab. With a spring in her step, she exited the elevator and strode in the direction of Mac Taylor's office. A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stell!" She spun round to find Don Flack, grinning at her; she matched his smile with her own. Despite his overt cheeriness, Stella was sure she detected a hint of anxiety.

"Morning detective." She spoke with an edge of casual flirtation.

"Happy Birthday Stella." Flack leaned in to give her a hug and she reciprocated without hesitation. The action threw her back to the last hug she had shared with him. A perfect moment of affection in the mess of trauma that her life had been in that time. The overwhelming comfort and safety she had felt came flooding back.

They parted after a long moment. As he held his hand out in front of him, her smile widened. She took the coffee and raised the cup to her lips. Her smile grew again. Her favourite.

"Thank Don." He seemed to relax at her words.

"That's not it." At her raised eyebrows, he added: "You didn't think I'd just get you coffee for your birthday, did you?"

Stella laughed and shook her head, before looking around expectantly.

"Well, where is it then?" she teased.

"Patience woman!" Flack answered with equal mocking. "Later…" he said mysteriously as he backed away and headed towards the elevator she had come from.

Stella smiled as she watched him go and took another sip of her coffee.

Mac Taylor glanced up from his desk as the glass door to his office opened. His trademark serious expression gave way to a genuine smile as Stella stepped inside.

"Morning." Stella spoke first.

"Morning." Mac replied. He just looked closely at her for a moment, as he often did, and Stella was used to it enough that she just let him look. Suddenly, he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. It amazed her how different the same action could be with two different people. Then again, she considered, Mac and Don were two _very_ different men. They had their similarities, of course; courage, intelligence, bravery; but their differences were undeniable.

"Happy Birthday Stella." He whispered into her ear. She ignored the shiver that ran through her and whispered a 'thank you' back.

After a few moments, Mac pulled away. "I have something for you." He said. "Well, two things really."

Stella watched with interest as Mac walked across his office and returned with a large bouquet of flowers. A large _beautiful_ bouquet of flowers. The arrangement of colours and sizes complimented and contrasted perfectly. Stella let out a long breath.

"Wow, Mac, they're gorgeous! Thank you." He set them on his desk and she pulled her gaze away from them. Then she noticed the dark blue box in his hand.

"That looks suspiciously like a jewellery box, Mac Taylor…" she smiled teasingly.

"That's because it is, Ms. Bonasera." Mac smirked back at her and handed the box over.

Stella opened it tentatively and peeked inside. Light reflected off the bright jewellery and she opened it further. A panel of silver with a delicately crafted chain of silver attached to either end lay inside the box. She lifted the bracelet gently from it.

She looked at Mac and he smiled at her. "Read it." He said. Stella narrowed her eyes in confusion; read what? She raised the bracelet closer to her eyes. On the silver panel, the light caught an engraving. The Greek symbols flashed back at her. A smile crept onto her lips immediately. How very Mac Taylor, she chuckled inwardly. She looked closer again to find out what it said. Suddenly, her eyes flicked back to her friend and colleague. Written in Greek, engraved on her bracelet, was the word "beauty."

"Mac…" she started, unsure what to say. "Thank you." She said finally.

Mac smiled again and reached to take it from her. "You're welcome." He pulled Stella's hand toward him and fastened the bracelet around her petite wrist. She couldn't be sure, but she felt like his hand lingered a moment too long on hers. The attraction between them, the chemistry and tension they so studiously ignored, was so present in the room in that moment it almost took her breath away.

"We've got a case." Mac said as he stepped away from her, the physical distance echoing the professional one they slipped into. They had to. They'd never be able to work together otherwise.

"What we looking at?" Stella enquired.

"Double homicide. Man and a woman found murdered in their home on the Upper East Side. No obvious sign of a break in. Local PD called it in after a neighbour got worried that she hadn't seen them for a few days."

Stella frowned, the movement creasing her forehead. Mac loved her smile, it was one of his favourite things about her, but he had to admit she looked rather adorable when she frowned. She sighed heavily and her sadness (yet another death) was evident.

"Just what I wanted for my birthday." She added ruefully as her and Mac turned to leave his office.

"Oh, I almost forgot, how about having dinner with me tonight to celebrate your birthday?."

Stella pursed her lips as she considered. "I'd love to but I'm not sure if I have plans. I was supposed to be going out with a girlfriend of mine, but I don't know if she'll be able to make it because of her work." She paused and looked at Mac. "Can I let you know later?"

"Of course." Mac smiled and rested his hand on her lower back as he guided her out of his office, and towards their crime scene.

Stella entered the locker room at the end of her shift. She leant back against the cold metal and heaved a sigh. It had been a hard day. It always pained her to see the meaningless deaths of innocent people at the hand of another human being, but it was especially hard to stomach on her birthday. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing deeply. Her fingers curled up into her palm, briefly touching the chain of silver that hung around her wrist. She had done her job. Caught the killer and brought justice to this tragedy. Now she would enjoy her birthday. She _would_.

Stella was startled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps in the room. She opened her eyes and found Don Flack smiling back at her. Her returning smile didn't come as easily as it usually did with him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. You feeling okay? You did good today, you know. Caught the guy. Can't do more than that." He spoke gently and looked at her with such kindness in his eyes her spirits were immediately lifted.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Flack looked unconvinced so she flashed him a wide smile and finally he seemed reassured.

"So, you want the rest of your birthday present or what?" He joked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily.

Flack reached inside his jacket and pulled an envelope from the inside pocket. He handed it over to her and she looked closely at the front of it. Her name was written there in his recognisable handwriting and she smiled at the familiarity of it, before turning the envelope over in her hand and opening it. She pulled out the single piece of paper inside. She read the note and laughed heartily.

Printed on the pink surface were the words "This coupon is exchangeable for one night out with Mr Don Flack. Drinking, dancing and great company included."

She met Flack's eyes and they sparkled with mischief and affection. She hadn't known what to expect from him for her birthday, but she had known that it would be fun and light. Outside the job, Don Flack didn't do serious. She grinned at him.

"So, you free tonight? I mean, you're probably busy, it _is_ your birthday. So tomorrow, maybe? Or another time, whenever." Stella's lips curled up in amusement- he seemed almost flustered.

Stella opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again when she realised she didn't know what to say. She really did possibly have plans with a girlfriend and then there was the small matter of Mac's dinner invitation.

"I, uhh, I'm not sure. I mean, I will definitely take you up on that but I might be busy tonight."

Flack looked a little disappointed but smiled nonetheless. "No problem. Call me when you know, yeah?"

"Of course." Stella nodded and smiled. Flack turned and left the room and she resumed her position against the locker. She had one hell of a decision now. Even when she had told Mac about her plans with her girlfriend she had known that it was highly unlikely her friend would be able to get out of the situation she had at work. She had only mentioned it to Mac in case her friend did manage it; she didn't want to say yes to him and then turn round and tell him she couldn't make it.

Of course, that begged the question, why didn't she just tell Flack she couldn't go out with him tonight? If her friend couldn't make it, Mac had asked her first. Truth was; she hadn't wanted to say no. She knew that a night out with Flack would be the most fun she'd had in ages and she really liked the guy. Not only was he funny and likeable, he was sweet and caring. He had been there for her after her ordeal with Frankie and his support had been invaluable. Not to mention, he was damn hot.

But, then there was Mac too. He was her closest friend. She could tell him anything, rely on him for anything, ask him for anything. Their friendship was a deep one and she valued it above any other relationship in her life. He was an great man and he had been there for her more times than she could remember, even when no one else had.

For some reason, it felt to her that these birthday invitations were more than just dinner or a night out. She had the feeling that they would be something more. And she could hardly have 'something more' with the both of them! She could see herself in a relationship with either of them. They both offered her such different things; equally wonderful, but different. It all came down to what she wanted in her life.

With Don it would be fun, it would be exciting and it would definitely be hot. But she knew his reputation with the ladies. Despite all his heroics and his honest nature, there was nothing to say that the relationship would last, or be anything serious. Was that what she really wanted? A fling? She wasn't getting any younger and maybe it was time for her to fall into that last cliché; settle down, have a family. Could she really see herself doing that with Don Flack?

She could definitely see that with Mac. A romantic relationship with Mac would be intense and consuming and most definitely permanent. Once she was with him she knew in her heart that it would last forever. It wasn't a whimsical, romanticised view of it (Stella Bonasera wasn't whimsical), it was just fact. Given their long friendship and their deep connection, it would definitely not be a fling. That's not to say it would be easy. It would take over her life; she could give him nothing less than everything. Did she really want to get herself into that intense a relationship?

It was a decision that would likely shape the rest of her life. One of the most important she'd ever had to make. And the hardest. Stella dropped to her knees and slid towards the floor. Placing her head in her hands, she took a deep breath and thought hard.

Ten minutes later she pulled her phone from her pocket and confirmed an invitation.


End file.
